Analytical analyte testers and meters are often used in chemistry and medicine to assay for one or more analytes, e.g., to determine the presence and/or concentration of a biological analyte of interest. For example, such analytical testers and meters are used to monitor glucose in diabetic patients and lactate during critical care events.
A variety of medical devices have been developed so that an individual may monitor their health outside of a doctor's office or hospital environment. For example, the home monitoring of analytes by a user has become increasingly important for disease prevention and management. In one instance, the level of glucose and/or other analytes, such as lactate or oxygen, in certain individuals is vitally important to their health. High or low levels of glucose or other analytes may have detrimental effects. The monitoring of glucose is particularly important to individuals with diabetes, e.g., in some instances a diabetic must determine when insulin is needed to be administered to reduce glucose levels in their bodies or when additional glucose is needed to raise the level of glucose in their bodies.
Conventional techniques for monitoring blood glucose levels include the use of an in vitro analyte tester and associated reader. This in vitro technique involves the periodic obtaining of a biological sample, the application of that sample to an in vitro analyte test strip, and the determination of the analyte, such as glucose, concentration from the sample using, for example electrochemical, colorimetric, or photometric techniques, using an in vitro analyte test strip reader or meter (also referred to as a monitor, and the like). This technique is commonly referred to as in vitro or ex-vivo or discrete testing in that the analyte test strip is outside of the body of a user and the sample is removed or extracted from the body and applied to the test strip for analysis.
The components of in vitro analyte systems can vary, but may include a plurality of analyte test strips, such as provided in a test strip cartridge, a test strip meter used to read the test strip and a lancing device which may or may not be integrated with the meter. Examples include the FreeStyle® and Precision® brands of analyte testing systems from Abbott Diabetes Care Inc. of Alameda, Calif.
Also developed for analyte testing are continuous or in vivo monitoring systems in which at least a portion of an analyte sensor is positioned for a period of time beneath the skin of a user so as to be in direct contact with biological fluid during the period of time. Using such in vivo monitoring systems, analyte monitoring is achieved with the in vivo analyte sensor, transcutaneously positioned or wholly implanted, or otherwise maintained in fluid contact with the biological fluid over the period of monitoring time, and analyte-related signals are obtained semi-continuously or substantially continuously over a period of time at predetermined time intervals such as once every minute, or once every five minutes or longer or shorter, as opposed to at discrete time points as in the case of testing with in vitro systems, where the discrete time points are based on when the user decides to use the in vitro system.
The components of in vivo analyte systems can vary, but may include an in vivo analyte sensor, a sensor control unit configured for direct or indirect electrical contact with the in vivo sensor, and a receiver unit or monitor to receive communication from the sensor control unit, e.g., wirelessly by radio frequency (RF), infrared (IR), or the like, or with a wired connection using a cable. An example of a continuous glucose monitoring system includes the FreeStyle Navigator® continuous glucose monitoring system from Abbott Diabetes Care Inc. of Alameda, Calif.
Users of in vivo monitoring systems often continue to use in vitro analyte systems in conjunction with the in vivo monitoring system, e.g., to calibrate and/or confirm information obtained from the in vivo systems.
Users of either or both in vitro and in vivo analyte monitoring systems may be required to carry with them multiple system components, which is inconvenient. For example, sensor control units of in vivo monitoring systems may be configured to be positioned for a period of time on the body of a user either directly or using a mounting unit and in electrical communication with the in vivo analyte sensor, either of which may include an adhesive or other attachment feature for attachment to skin. However, one or more other components of the system may still need to be carried, such as the receiver unit which includes the user interface to output or present information to the patient or the user of the in vivo monitoring systems, as well as components of the in vitro analyte measurement system, if used. Furthermore, existing systems or system components carrying techniques are often cumbersome, fragile, and do not promote inconspicuous testing. There is also a need to prevent water or moisture from contacting one or more components of the system described above.
Accordingly, as analyte testing or monitoring outside of clinical settings continues to be of importance in health management, there is a need for carrying cases that provide a compact, convenient, and discrete way for a user to carry and use equipment necessary to conduct analyte testing or monitoring. Also of interest are carrying cases that protect a carried medical device from environmental factors such as water, moisture, contaminants, debris, or the like.